


healing time

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: minhyuk's knee acts up again during monsta x's fan meeting, and hyunwoo is worried to death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on what happened during today's fan meeting in manila. fan accs about his knee are everywhere, and maybe i'm the one that is worried sick here, not hyunwoo, lol. anyway, please pray for his health, and the other members' too! i hope he will get well soon and the others are in good condition.

hyunwoo would lie if he said he didn't notice it. the way minhyuk danced, the way he suppressed the pain, the way he did his best to keep the smile on his face, not to show the very uncomfortable feelings he was currently having—hyunwoo noticed it all, and he was sure the reason behind it was his knee. even though minhyuk never complained about it, he knew the younger male's knee would act up sometimes, and it meant troubles.

hyunwoo would lie if he said he stroked minhyuk's hair for the sake of fan service only. honest to god, he couldn't help it. he was worried that he couldn't keep his hand away from minhyuk. he was worried that when minhyuk pulled him closer by the towel on his neck, he instinctively ran his fingers through minhyuk's dark brown locks. he couldn't hide it; the way he looked at minhyuk screamed, "are you okay? is your knee hurting again? do you need me to carry you? do you need me to hold you?", and he knew minhyuk could see it. thus, minhyuk smiled. it was a reassuring smile, if anyone didn't notice, and it said, "i'm okay, hyunwoo, no worries."

but, hyunwoo would lie if he said he wasn't worried. that was why, when the fan meeting was over and they went back to the backstage, hyunwoo grabbed minhyuk's wrist and tugged it gently to make the latter stayed with him; he told the others to go ahead, and the other five members understood.

they walked slower than usual and hyunwoo was hurting when he saw minhyuk still trying to hide the pain. "min," he called, "please tell me if it hurts too much; i'll tell the managers if you need more rest—"

"it doesn't hurt that much anymore," minhyuk quickly said, beaming a smile to hyunwoo. "the painkillers the staff gave me worked well. i could bear the pain until the end, you saw it yourself."

"that means it still hurts," hyunwoo sighed heavily. "it still acts up. it hasn't healed completely."

"i will survive, hyunwoo. i always do. don't worry, okay?"

minhyuk was always like that, saying things like he could endure everything by himself, but hyunwoo knew sometimes the pain almost crossed his limit. minhyuk never said anything; he always pretended that he was okay until he couldn't take it anymore and it always worried the leader.

"you said the exact same thing before and then they said you needed a surgery. now you said that i don't have to worry about you? even though i saw it myself—i still am seeing it now—that you're in pain? get real, minhyuk!"

minhyuk seemed taken aback for hyunwoo to raise his voice like that, and hyunwoo realized it a second later. he grunted as he ruffled his own hair frustratingly. he was worried, so worried, but minhyuk was too selfless to even worry about himself, and it made hyunwoo somewhat angry. hyunwoo wanted the best for minhyuk; hyunwoo cared for minhyuk more than anything, and he hated it so much when minhyuk acted all tough like this when he was definitely not.

"hyunwoo..." minhyuk's voice was soft—hyunwoo could hear guilt in it. "i'm sorry. i just didn't want to make everyone worry, especially you. you've gone through so much, you don't need me to be a burden—"

"you're not a burden, you'll never be," hyunwoo couldn't stay mad at minhyuk, he would never be able to stay mad at minhyuk, not when minhyuk looked at him with his puppy eyes, as though he was pleading to be forgiven. "min, i don't want you to be in pain all alone. i'm here, as well as the others. you have  _us._ "

a smile bloomed on minhyuk's pretty face as he tightened his grip around hyunwoo's fingers. "i know. you're always here—the other's, too—that's why i said i'm okay. you always make me feel okay."

hyunwoo would lie if he said his heart didn't feel like exploding when minhyuk stole a quick kiss from him before letting go of his hand and rushed to the dressing room.

(they stayed in the same room that night. hyunwoo would hold minhyuk closer and kiss the troublesome knee every time the younger whimpered when it hurt again, and minhyuk would laugh that melodious laughter, and he would say that hyunwoo had healed him only by his cute, sweet kisses.

hyunwoo would lie if he said he wouldn't kiss minhyuk again to make the brunet feel even better.)

**Author's Note:**

> they didn't stay a night in manila, but let's put it aside and pretend that they did.


End file.
